


Heavy Duty

by GeekingOutDaily



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Mileven, Scheming Max, Shy Mike, Take Charge El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingOutDaily/pseuds/GeekingOutDaily
Summary: Making out, El keeps trying to push further. Mike is a nervous lover-boy that adores her. Fits in after the ending of ATWR.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Heavy Duty

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I wrote some smut? Have at it.

Mike loved kissing El. Truly. There were few activities he considered more enjoyable than it. Lately, however, it seemed that El did not share this sentiment.

It wasn’t that El disliked kissing Mike. Oh, no. She enjoyed it  _ very _ much. Which was the main reason that she wanted to broaden their repertoire. Nothing fancy, maybe a few baby steps forward. And after many scheming sessions with Max, she felt ready and prepared.

It started with clothing. Max had pointed out that 90% of sexual encounters were circumstantial. Lighting and sound were nice, sure, but accessibility played a huge part according to her. El figured her soft flannel button down would be suitable for creating the effect. She lured Mike to her room, a casual conversation on her bed quickly devolving into the usual make-out session.

As things got a bit heated, El took her cue for action. Undoing the top three buttons of her shirt without alerting Mike, she straddled him in such a way that it would be so  _ easy _ for him to open the rest of her shirt, giving easy access to her chest.

However, she hadn’t expected Mike to freeze up as if he had been hit with an electric shock. As soon as El was sitting in his lap, Mike stopped. Eyes wide, his hands were clenched at her hips.

“What are you doing?” He asked, sounding nearly scared.

“Kissing you.” El answered matter-of-fact-ly. “Should I stop?” she turned her head to the side, to see whether his hesitance was due to anxiety or genuine fear.

Mike himself wasn’t sure himself how he felt. He loved kissing El. He definitely wanted to do that some more, but on the other hand, kissing in this position was definitely a risk. While most of his body had frozen when she had swung her legs around his hips, a certain part had sprung up, instead. Hoping to save himself the embarrassment, Mike figured that misdirection could solve the current problem. Rolling them over, Mike figured this way he could safely keep his problem tucked away.

El was very happy with their new position. With minimal wiggling, she was able to position her shirt in such a way that it showed off maximal cleavage while still technically being buttoned together. When Mike drew back to take a breath, she could see his gaze land on her nearly bare chest.

“You can touch.” She prompted him softly.

“Oh.”

He wasn’t really sure how to go about this. She had given him permission, but that didn’t mean he knew how to touch her the way she was surely imagining it in her head.

He moved his hand to her breast, covering it almost completely, her bra providing the only barrier. Trying to distract them both from his lack of finesse, he leaned forward to kiss her neck. Moving his ministrations closer to her ear, he suddenly heard her inhale sharply, arching her back, effectively pushing her breast against his palm in the process. Emboldened by her reaction, he kissed there again, this time using some teeth as well. El noticeably enjoyed the attention, breathing in a manner that could almost be called moaning. Mike took advantage of this success, using the opportunity to test out the waters where his hand resided. Massaging her breast, El nodded her head.

“Like that?” Mike affirmed. El nodded again.

Repeating the motions, Mike experimented with pressure and direction until it seemed that El had enough.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, El brought Mike’s hips down to hers. Grinding against him, she felt absolutely melted down by the pleasure derived from the motion. She moaned quietly, only a little embarrassed by her own pleasure.

Mike didn’t know if he should want to die right then and there, or if it didn’t matter, since he felt like he was in heaven already anyway. El’s steady lock of her ankles behind his back, thighs open in invitation, drawing him in.  _ Too late to do damage control. _ He realised. Too late to pretend that he wasn’t utterly affected by her figure below him, writhing and clutching his shoulders. Giving in, his hips stuttered forward to meet hers. He dropped his face back into the crook of her neck, both in an attempt to hide his face, which probably bore a look that he definitely did not want her to see, and in the hopes of being even closer to her, if possible.

El had no intention of showing Mike any mercy. Threading her fingers in his thick hair, she pulled him back slightly, to see how affected he was, and to catch his lips in a sloppy kiss. She was extremely satisfied. Not only had she managed to push their physical limits forwards, but it also felt incredible.

Mike realised he had said the words only once he registered El looking at him, her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

“Really?” She said.

Burying his face once again, he admitted it quietly. “Yes.”

“Can I see?”

He rose, surprised at the request. His brain still at low activity, he dumbly asked out loud - “You want to watch me cum?”

Her face practically red, El nodded.

Barely processing what it would entail, Mike closed his mouth only to answer her request. “Okay.”

Dragging down his boxers and pants the shortest distance needed, Mike touched himself, his eyes mostly closed. After a few moments of self-pleasure he was startled by the feeling of a hand covering his.

“Can I try?”

Mike wasn’t sure anymore if this was real or one of his common-as-of-late sex dreams. Either way, he wasn’t stupid enough to turn her inquiry down.

Showing her exactly how, he marveled at her attempt for a few minutes before warning her of the impending grand finale -

His brain a tad less cloudy now, Mike glanced at El’s expression to see if there was a hint of disgust hidden there - or maybe regret. Neither were to be found, to his great relief.

Laying down to catch their breath, El spoke to the ceiling, avoiding contact with Mike.

“Next time, will you do that to me?”

Mike had never looked forward to a task quite this much.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more to follow?? Anyway, more companions on the way, hopefully.  
> Hope you enjoyed my indulgence :)


End file.
